


Straightened Priorities

by PepelS



Series: Nam JooHyuk is Bae <3 [7]
Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, GunHoo from Return of Superman is your son, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelS/pseuds/PepelS
Summary: You're busy trying to put together a celebration for GunHoo's first birthday when JooHyuk tells you he's got a schedule planned for the day. You flip.
Relationships: Nam Joo Hyuk/You
Series: Nam JooHyuk is Bae <3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216272
Kudos: 3





	Straightened Priorities

It was a little more stressful than you had expected and you should have listened to your best friend's idea to hire a professional event planner for it. All you'd wanted was to give the planning process a meaning too, to make it that bit more special. But the exhaustion was now getting to you and so you decided to recruit your husband's help. He was GunHoo's dad after all.

The dinner plates had been washed and dried. You were both coming from GunHoo's room where you had watched him fall asleep softly to JooHyuk's humming.  
"I need your help," you introduced your issue.

JooHyuk cocked his brow inquisitively, "What happened to my superwoman?" He teased with a smile. You hardly asked for his help so the teasing was understandable.

"Even superwoman sometimes needed superman's soul." You sang to him.

"Shower with me?" He said instead. 

You laughed at him, "I knew you had something up your sleeve when you didn't shower just after getting home."

He had started kissing you then and all you had to say was forgotten for the night. 

He remembered to ask in the morning during breakfast though. "You said you needed my help? Sorry for distracting you last night." 

"Yes. Apology accepted." You smiled at him. "GunHoo's birthday is fast approaching and I'm trying to organise a celebration for him. It's just so much work so was wondering of you'd have any connections I can use?"

"When's the celebration going to be?" He asked whilst continuing to feed GunHoo.

"On the day of his birth?" You said it sarcastically, wasn't it obvious.

"It's falling on a Saturday right." He said.

"Yes, I'm aware and the party will be on the Saturday." You replied.

"I have filming that will run late on that Saturday. We can have the celebration on the Sunday instead."

You couldn't believe what you were hearing but decided to hold out your opinion until GunHoo was done eating. When they were done, you swiftly took your son to his playroom and left him occupied with his toys before returning to your husband to give him a piece of your mind.

"Nam JooHyuk-ssi," you began and that was enough to signal you weren't really happy. "The Sunday after his birthday is not the same as his birthday."

"I know that baby but Saturdays are really tricky for most people if you gonna want to make it something big." He tried to reason but it wasn't making sense.

"Which most people are we talking about here? You?" You questioned. "Cause as far as I know, no one else I've talked to about this has a problem with it being on a Saturday. And besides aren't Saturdays actually meant for events like this. What are you even saying?"

"I can't cancel my filming babe, you know that." He said in resignation.

"No, I don't know that." You objected. "As far as I know, you can get it rescheduled. It's your only child's birthday for crying out loud."

"No one else has ever cancelled for a birthday babe. Why should I be the first one?" His voice had gone slightly higher.

You felt all calmness you had left dissipate, "So what? Huh? So what JooHyuk-ssi? Is being a family man considered a weakness in your profession huh? Is prioritising your family something to be embarrassed about? I can't believe you." Your eyes had begun to water and you wiped them angrily. This was no time to cry.

"We don't have to fight over this. Just schedule the party for Sunday." He remained adamant.

"It was okay when you couldn't free up your schedule for your own birthday! Heck, It was okay when you showed up late for mine and almost forgot about it! But I'm not going to accept you missing out on your child's first birthday! I don't know what it is you're going to do but NAM GunHoo's birthday party is there on his birthday and HIS FATHER is going to be there the entire time or so help me God, I don't know what I'm going to do." You then left for the bathroom to calm down. Your tears were now flowing freely, a mixture of both sadness and anger.

JooHyuk didn't follow you to the bathroom. You heard him go into GunHoo's playroom to say goodbye instead before he softly shut the door and drove away. You didn't even feel bad for your outburst or threat, whatever it qualified as. He had to get his priorities straightened and your weren't going to back down on that.


End file.
